


Brotherly Adoration

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: There's no polite way to put this, folks. Leon spends a month or two at home and whenever he jerks off, Hop listens in.  The Alternate Universe is more in an architectural sense than anything else: their rooms are next to each other and share a wall, and both of their beds are on that wall.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	Brotherly Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't contain any direct sexual content between Hop and Leon, but it is still about an incestuous relationship involving a character under the age of 18. Please do not read further if such things will upset or disgust you, and please do not screenshot any parts of this to show to people that you know would not want to see this.

Leon isn't as quiet as he thinks he is in the bedroom. Hop is thankful for that. To add to that, the only thing separating their beds is a single wall, so it's even easier to listen in on him. It's impossible for Hop to count the amount of nights that both of them spend laying in bed jerking off, Leon doing things to himself on the other side of the wall as Hop pumps his dick with one hand and bites down on the other so that he won't make noise as he listens to his big brother jerk off.

So many times that Hop listens, greedily straining to hear the champion of Galar, his older brother, moaning. Every noise Leon makes turns him on more and more, bringing him closer to his limit. After a certain point, he always has to take his hand off his dick and wait for a certain sound from the other side of the wall: a low whine. 

It’s the sound that Leon always makes right before coming, and when he’s this tightly wound up a few strokes are all it takes for Hop to cum too. Sometimes the whine is just a soft sound without words, sometimes it’s a name, like Raihan’s or Sonia’s, but it always makes Hop’s stomach feel full of hot lava, desperately imagining what his brother looks like when he comes.

Would he go slack, his face and body relaxing as he releases his pent up sexual energy? Did he go taut, body tight as a wire and face scrunched up in pleasure? No matter what he imagines, the image and sound combined with a few quick strokes always have him coming all over his hand, teeth sinking down into the other. After a moment or two to collect himself, he wipes his hand with a tissue. That way, he won’t have to get out of bed and wash up in the bathroom, awkwardly announcing his presence. Leon usually gets up though, even his bed giving him away by making a little creaking noise as he rises and makes his way to the bathroom.

But this night, Hop’s usual routine of getting off to the sound of his older brother is interrupted by an insistent, building twinge in his bladder even as both of them are getting closer. He grimaces and tries to ignore it, mentally berating himself for not going before bed. Another painful throb made him groan in frustration around his fingers as he let go of his still twitching dick. If he comes like this, he'll probably wet the bed. No, he isn’t going to do _that_. And so he reluctantly peels himself up, cringing at the sound of his own bed creaking. Leon's moaning stops immediately, but Hop forces himself not to obsess over it as he gets to his feet and quickly makes his way to the bathroom. 

Hop stands in front of the toilet, frustration making him groan out loud because of how long he has to wait for his dick to get soft. He thinks about jerking off in here to get rid of his boner a lot quicker, but then dismisses that idea. Maybe he’s spoiled, but it just won’t feel the same if he can’t hear Leon touching himself too. Eventually, after finally putting all thought s of his older brother out of his mind and trying to recite the pokedex in his mind from memory, he softens enough for him to pee. After he finally manages to relieve his bladder, he washes his hands and opens the door. As he’s walking back to his room, he notices that Leon's bedroom door is cracked open. 

Hop considers walking past, but decides it’s probably fine for him to walk in now because Leon _did_ open it, after all. He pokes his head into the doorway and there Leon is, sitting up on the edge of his bed. A cover is loosely draped over his lower body, but it dips down on his left hip and Hop can see his bare skin underneath it. In the dim light from the lamp by his bed, the sheen of sweat on Leon's skin and the flush on his face make it clear that he'd finished pleasuring himself while Hop was peeing. 

Leon looks up at him with the sound of the door opening, his usually piercing eyes still soft with residual pleasure as an easy-going smile drifts across his face. This is everything Hop has been wanting to see for so very long, and he can feel himself getting hard again. He tugs the hem of his shirt down, pressing his legs together.

“Hey,” Leon says easily. “Aren’t you up late?”

“It’s been a while—” Hop’s voice pitches up into a high squeak halfway through his sentence. Leon's smile widens a bit, but he doesn't laugh at him or tease him. He coughs a few times before talking again, hoping his voice won't come out mangled by puberty and nerves this time. “It’s been a while since I was in your room,” and that comes out normal at least.

“Come in. I’ve missed you,” Leon says fondly, and Hop can't resist. 

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Hop walks over to the desk and plops himself down in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. It smells so much like Leon in here. He shouldn’t think about that.

"No, I’ve been up. I was just......" Leon turns his head away, clearing his throat as the flush on his cheeks deepens. Hop looks away too. “Just waiting for you to finish up in there so I can get in."

“Oh, cool. Well, I’m out now.” The words come out rude, but they’re still better than what almost came out first: _It’s okay, I wait for you to finish all the time._

“I’ve heard a lot about little brothers going mad with power, but I thought you were better than this,” Leon cries in an exaggerated tone as he stands. “How can you kick your own big brother out of his own room?” The blanket falls to the floor as he straightens up, and Hop has to quickly look away because Leon isn’t wearing any pants, and his boxers hug his thighs so nicely. If he accidentally looks between his brother’s legs, Hop is sure he’ll either die of a heart attack or come in his pants.

However, Hop isn’t strong enough to stop himself from staring at his brother’s ass as he walks past him and out of his room. Leon’s footsteps fade more and more as he walks down the hall. As the bathroom door clicks shut, Hop finally relaxes, sinking into the chair before he makes himself stand up. He walks to Leon’s bed with legs that feel wooden, dropping to his knees beside his pillow. Spreading his legs a bit, he brings a hand between his legs as he buries his face into the pillow. 

“Lee,” he moans, hips jerking forward as he finally addresses his throbbing boner. Leon’s bed smells of him so much and mental images of him flash in front of Hop’s eyes. He lets out another muffled groan into the pillow as he reaches under the waistband of his pajamas and jerks himself off through just his underwear. Pleasure makes him squeeze his eyes shut and he can tell he's getting close, his breath coming out in little moans of his big brother’s name. Leon, Leon, Leon, he loves him _so_ much. 

He groans, coming in his pants and slumping down to the floor in pleasure. As soon as the pleasure recedes enough for him to stand up, Hop pulls himself to his feet. There’s a little spot of drool on one side, so he flips it over before he makes his way back to his room.

A few minutes after he climbs into bed, Leon gently opens the bedroom door and steps in. Hop stays perfectly still, expecting him to leave soon. Instead, Leon surprises him by walking over to his bed and petting him on the head.

“Goodnight, Hop.” Leon moves his hand down to his little brother’s cheek, gently cupping it with such tenderness that Hop’s heart pounds in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through to the end! I hope it was enjoyable.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I gave this a few looks over before publishing, but I'm not exactly a person who's good with details.


End file.
